Under Our Tree
by LiveoW88
Summary: Hermione tidak bisa tidur, ia pun pergi ke danau hitam dalam gelapnya malam. Bagaimana saat Draco Malfoy, musuhnya dari dulu menemukannya di bawah pohon favoritnya? Set in 6th year... Dramione (ONESHOT)
**A/n : ONESHOT! set in 6th year of Hogwarts**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, but the plot is mine.**

* * *

Hermione Pov

Aku duduk di meja gryffindor di great hall bersama teman- temanku sambil menyantap makan siang. Ginny dan Neville duduk di hadapanku, Harry duduk di sampingku, dan Ron... Si tolol itu, duduk di paling pojok meja, asik berciuman dengan gadis barunya, Lavender Brown.

Saat pesta perayaan kemenangan Gryffindor di permainan Quidditch hari itu, Ron benar- benar sombong. Mentang- mentang semua murid asrama Gryffindor menyorakinya akan kehebatannya sebagai keeper saat permainan, ia seperti raja saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa memang ia bermain bagus walaupun tanpa _felix felicis_ milik Harry atau _confundus charm_ -ku.

Namun sesuatu yang sakit menghantam hatiku saat Lavender Brown menciumnya. _Hell_ , rasanya aku ingin muntah menyaksikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak berhenti berciuman selama 10 menit!

Hanya Harry dan diriku yang tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan kepada Ron. Tapi tentu saja Ron tidak menyadarinya. Hatinya bahkan lebih bodoh dari otaknya.

Aku mulai muak saat ia sudah _official_ berpacaran dengan gadis cerewet itu. Lavender bahkan memiliki panggilan baru untuk Ron! Ia memanggilnya _Won won_! Rasanya aku mau membantingkan kepalaku ke tembok.

Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama pacarnya daripada bersama aku dan Harry. Setiap kali aku melihat Ron, pasti dia sedang berciuman. Tidak ada yang tahu rasa sakit ketika melihat orang yang kau sukai mencium orang lain. Mungkin di luar aku bertindak biasa saja atau kesal, namun di dalam aku menangis kencang.

Bahkan Ginny pun tidak tahu kalau aku menangisi Ron tiap malam.

Satu hari aku mulai membenci orang yang selama 5 tahun ini aku anggap sahabat. Saat itu gryffindor memiliki kelas ramuan yang sama dengan Slytherin. Aku duduk bersama Harry dan Ron bersama... Siapa lagi?

Profesor Slughorn mengatur pasangan antar-asrama untuk membuat _Sleeping Draught_. Harry berpasangan dengan Pansy Parkinson, dan Ron bersama Blaise Zabini.

Hari itu memang hari sial ku. Aku dipasangkan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Entahlah, menurutku hari itu membuat ramuan bersama Malfoy berjalan dengan lancar. Ia hanya bekerja dalam diam, tanpa mencaci maki ku. Yeah, itu aneh.

Namun Ron di belakangku, meledek rambutku yang mulai mengembang akibat ramuan yang kami buat. Ia bahkan membuat seisi kelas menertawakanku! Kecuali Harry dan... _Well_ , Malfoy. Ia sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Ron mulai menaruh ledekan kepadaku semenjak aku memarahinya karena ia terlalu sering menciumi pacarnya. Ia berkata bahwa apa urusanku terhadap kisah cintanya.

Aku menahan air mataku supaya tidak jatuh. Sekarang aku tidak lagi mengenal laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang terbahak-bahak menertawaiku, dia bukan Ron. Dia bukan sahabatku. Aku benci padanya. Benci sekali.

Aku merasakan mata Malfoy menelitiku. Ia tahu aku menangis. Aku tidak mau lagi mempermalukan diriku di sini. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan pergi meninggalkan kelas walaupun profesor slughorn memanggil namaku.

"HERMIONE!"

Kepalaku langsung menengok Harry yang meneriakiku.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry mengerutkan alisnya menatapku, "Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione? Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku sudah memanggilmu 5 kali"

Mataku melebar dan pipiku memanas malu, "Uh... Kau tahu... Aku banyak pikiran belakangan ini."

"Ron, iya kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya merengut, dan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi"

"Yah, aku hanya berharap kalau kau mau memaafkannya dan bicara lagi pad-"

"Harry, stop." Aku menyela.

Harry pun diam. Ia tahu aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Ron tapi ia terus memaksaku untuk memaafkannya. Mungkin suatu saat, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Lagipula, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

Mata Harry melirik meja Slytherin, dan berbisik "Lihat Malfoy. Ia datang terlambat lagi"

Mataku mengikuti arah mata Harry dan akhirnya menemukan Malfoy. Aku menghela napas. Harry sudah curiga bahwa Malfoy adalah anggota Death Eater semenjak di kereta api untuk tahun ke-6 di Hogwarts ini. Aku tidak yakin itu benar.

"Harry, please..."

"Hermione, tolong perhatikan. Lihat kelakuannya semenjak kita memulai sekolah tahun ini. Ia seperti kelelahan, wajahnya pucat, aku yakin ia memiliki suatu tugas berat yang diberikan tuan nya." Kata Harry dingin tanpa membuang tatapannya dari Malfoy.

Memang kelakuan Malfoy tahun ini sangat mengejutkan. Ia bahkan tidak mengataiku _mudblood_ setiap kali berpapasan denganku. Sangat aneh. Aku juga menyadari ia lebih pendiam sekarang, jarang bersama teman-temannya. Ia tampak lebih pucat dan sering terlambat masuk kelas, bahkan lumayan sering tidak mengikuti kelas apapun. Ia tampak seperti anak yang kehilangan arah daripada tampang seorang anak _pembully_.

Aku tidak langsung menuduhnya seorang death eater karena belum tentu begitu. Mungkin saja ia seperti ini karena ayahnya yang baru saja dipenjara.

"Harry, aku sudah memberitahumu. Malfoy bukan death eater. Mana mau Voldemort meminta anak berumur 16 tahun untuk melakukan perintahnya. Ditambah lagi Lucius yang tertangkap, Voldemort pasti juga tidak menyukai Malf-"

"Justru itu, Hermione! Karena Lucius gagal, ia pasti menyuruh anaknya untuk menggantikannya melaksanakan tugasny-"

"Harry! Jangan berprasangka dulu! Jangan asal tuduh. Aku bukan membela Malfoy, tapi aku ingin menjernihkan pikiran sahabatku. Kau dibutakan oleh kebencian, Harry. Jangan sampai pikiran negatif mu malah membuat sesuatu yang konyol."

Harry pun terdiam. Lalu aku melihat Malfoy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan terburu- buru keluar dari _great hall._

Begitu pula Ron dan Lavender.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Harry dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Di tengah koridor sepi aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menjuju arahku. Aku berputar ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu lalu-

BRAAKKKK!

Aku ditabrak oleh 2 orang, aku sempoyongan karena kehilangan keseimbangan namun masih bisa menahan diri dari jatuh.

"Oi! Lihat wajahmu, Moine. Kenapa begitu masam?" Ujar Ron ketika melihatku menatapnya sinis.

"Hahaha... Dia hanya iri kepada kita, Won won ku sayang, ia tidak ada Victor Krum lagi!" Serobot Lavender sambil memeluki tangan Ron. Ron pun tertawa.

"Jaga mulutmu, Brown! Kau, Ron! Pergi dari sini sebelum kau ku- _stupefy!"_ Teriakku sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirku ke wajah Ron.

Mereka pun meninggalkanku dengan tertawa geli. Aagggh! Aku benci mereka! Aku benci diriku yang terlihat begitu lemah di depan mereka. Terlebih aku kembali merasa bahwa aku kehilangan satu sahabatku. Tanpa ku sadari, air mata jatuh ke pipiku tanpa ku lap.

Aku pun meneruskan perjalananku ke perpustakaan. Setelah sampai, aku langsung ke salah satu rak buku dan bersender sebentar di sana untuk mengatur napasku dan dadaku naik turun tak beraturan karena sesenggukan.

"Berisik, Granger. Hentikan sesenggukanmu, itu membuatku jijik."

Aku langsung menoleh ke suara itu. Di pojok rak, Draco Malfoy sedang bersender sambil membaca buku. Matanya tidak beralih dari bukunya. Aku langsung mengelap air mataku dengan ujung sweaterku.

"Weaselbee lagi, huh?" Ujarnya lagi, tetap menatap buku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dingin.

Ia tertawa kecil, suaranya serak sekali. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menatapku. Di situ aku akhirnya bisa melihat jelas tampangnya.

Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan ada lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya. Aku ingin tahu berapa hari ia tidak tidur.

"Itu yang kau kira sahabat? Selamat, Granger dengan otak jeniusmu kau memilih sahabat paling hebat di dunia. Oh, biarku perbaiki, bahkan Weasley lebih _pintar_ mencari pasangan daripada otak pintarmu yang hanya bisa mencari buku-"

" _Diam_ kau, Malfoy! Kau bisa saja mengataiku aku ini bodoh atau apalah, tapi satu sekolah ini tahu kalau kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut! Anak kesayangan ayahnya yang ingin sempurna tapi tidak bisa, ingin menjadi nomor satu namun dikalahkan oleh seorang _mudblood_ , dasar anak manja, arogan, licik, menyedihkan-"

Malfoy membanting bukunya ke lantai. Aku menatap matanya yang membara akan amarah, dadanya naik turun, napasnya tak teratur, lalu mataku menyadari bahwa ia sudah menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Ehm! Ini perpustakan! Jangan berisik! , singkirkan tongkatmu. Kau tidak diperkenankan menggunakan sihir di sini! Kau tahu peraturannya" Sela Madam Pince yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku.

Malfoy pun menaruh tongkatnya kembali ke kantong nya, dan berjalan melewatiku lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Madam Pince kembali ke mejanya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku dengar dengan jelas semacam " _Slytherin_ ", " _ribut_ ", " _ular_ ".

Aku mengambil buku yang Malfoy baca tadi dari lantai. Buku itu berisi cara-cara membetulkan barang-barang ajaib. Mengapa Malfoy mau membaca buku seperti ini?

Aku pun menaruh buku itu kembali ke tempatnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan karena merasa tidak _mood_ lagi.

Aku menelusuri koridor kastil lalu berhenti di depan pintu kelas ramuan karena mendengar suara-suara anak laki-laki di dalamnya. Lalu aku mendengar suara yang ku kenal, Malfoy.

Pintu kelas itu tidak tertutup rapat sehingga aku bisa mengintip ke dalam. Aku melihat 3 laki-laki yang aku kenal; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, dan Draco Malfoy.

"Kau kenapa sih, Draco?" Ujar Nott yang berdiri di sebelah Blaise Zabini dengan Draco si hadapan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Draco.

"Kau tidak kembali ke asrama kemarin malam." Sahut Blaise.

Draco menatap sinis Blaise, "apa pedulimu?"

Blaise membalasnya, "Karena kau selalu bertingkah menjengkelkan kepada kita setiap kau tidak kembali entah-dari-mana, jadi kami cuma ingin penjelasan kemana saja kau selama ini, kami tidak suka dibodoh- bodohi, kau tahu."

Lalu semuanya hening sejenak sebelum Draco akhirnya berbicara, "Bisakah kalian minggir?"

Blaise dan Nott yang dari tadi berdiri menghalangi pintu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahu kami." Ujar Nott.

"Kalian berdua otak udang, kaukira aku mau memberitahu masalahku pada kalian?!"

Blaise menatap marah Draco, "Kalau begini masalahnya, Theo. Kita butuh kursi untuk interogasi."

Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Takut apa yang akan dilakukan mereka nanti.

" _Minggir_ " perintah Draco.

"Apapun masalahmu biar kami bantu, Draco. Kita teman."

Draco menolehkan kepalanya pada Nott, " _Fuck you_ , Nott. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!"

"Jangan meneriaki kami!" Suara Blaise tajam.

"Aku bebas melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Jawab Draco.

"Tidak saat kau sedang seperti berengsek, Malfoy," balas Blaise, "Berhenti melawan, kami bisa membantumu, kami _mau_ membantumu"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuan!" Draco melangkah maju namun tangan Blaise menyambar bahunya dan mendorong Draco ke belakang. "Kau lakukan itu lagi, Zabini, aku bersumpah akan menyerangmu."

Draco kembali melangkah ke depan dan Blaise mendorong Draco lagi. Hermione langsung mengambil tongkat nya dari sakunya saat melihat Draco menonjok Blaise tepat di dagunya. Ia menyerang Blaise dengan tangan hampa, tanpa sihir.

Blaise mendongak menatap Draco dengan darah keluar dari ujung mulutnya, " _The fuck_ , Malfoy.." Lalu Blaise menujukan tinjunya ke hidung Draco sampai berbunyi _crack!_

Aku masuk dengan tongkatku mengarah kepada Blaise, "Berhenti! Kalian semua!" Aku yakin Draco tidak menginginkan perkelahian ini.

"Diam, _mudblood_." Kata Blaise yang siap melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada Draco.

Aku langsung berteriak, "20 poin diambil dari Slytherin! Jangan sampai aku naikan jadi 50! Jangan lupa aku _prefect_ di sini, Zabini. Aku akan mengadukanmu kepada Dumbledore."

Blaise menjatuhkan tangannya dan memakainya untuk mengelap darah di dagunya. Ia menoleh ke temannya, "Ayo, Theo." Lalu mereka meninggalkan kelas ini.

Aku menaruh tongkatku di sakuku kembali dan mendatangi Draco yang bersandar di tembok menahan sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan..." Aku berhenti bernapas saat sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat wajah Draco.

Darah bercucuran sampai ke seragamnya dari hidungnya yang patah. "Draco..." Aku berbisik.

Draco mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihatku lalu dengan cepat langsung membuang mukanya, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Katanya. Ia terdengar hampa.

"Tidak." Kataku sambil mengambil tissue dari tasku. Aku mengangkat tissue itu untuk mengelap hidungnya. Tangan Malfoy langsung menyambar tissue itu dan mulai mengelap darahnya sendiri.

Aku menurunkan tanganku tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya menontonnya mengelap darahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Biarkan aku betulkan hidungmu" tanganku meraih tongkatku.

"Tidak." Katanya sambil mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding. Tanganku memegang pundaknya, menahannya agar tidak melewatiku.

"Biarkan aku betulkan hidungmu" ulangku.

Ia menatapku, sepertinya ia sudah malas berargumen. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan kembali menyender di dinding. Hermione pun mengangkat tongkatnya ke wajah Draco, "Episkey". Lalu bunyi _crack!_ Menandakan hidungnya sudah kembali ke tempatnya ditambah gerutu dari Draco karena nyeri.

Draco memegang hidungnya, "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu"

"Memang," kataku sambil mengantongi tongkatku. "Aku tidak seharusnya menolongmu dengan cara kau berbicara padaku di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi kau tahu apa, Malfoy? Tidak semua orang membencimu. Dari fakta, kau tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi setidaknya kau tahu kalau teman-temanmu khawatir-"

"Mereka bukan temank-"

Tatapan tajamku menghentikannya, "Temanmu khawatir dan aku juga. Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu kemana kau pergi dan apa yang kau lakukan tapi kau terlihat berantakan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menonton orang lain yang sedang terlihat buruk dan semakin memburuk tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa" nafasku tidak teratur dan aku merasa mukaku panas.

Sejenak Malfoy hanya menatapku lalu menyeringai mengejek, mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja namun aku bisa melihat dari matanya, ia mempunyai masalah, "Kau membenciku, Granger. Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku tidak membencimu," jawabku dengan mudah, "Kau menjengkelkan, tentu. Kau mengerjai dan menghinaku selama 5 tahun, tentu. Tapi aku tidak membencimu. Jadi, berhenti berpikir kalau semua orang membencimu."

* * *

Normal POV

Draco Malfoy hanya menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kosong. Hermione cukup observan, ia bisa melihat kekosongan di mata abu-abu milik laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Hermione tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, ada suatu masalah yang dihadapi Draco. Hermione merasakan nya semenjak Draco Malfoy berubah menjadi pendiam.

Hermione pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruang itu menuju asramanya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa setelah ia keluar dari kelas itu, Draco merenung, menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak membencimu juga"

* * *

Hermione tidak bisa tidur. Sama seperti malam lainnya, ia menangisi Ron. Kali ini, ia bukan menangisi akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, melainkan ia merasa ia benar-benar kehilangan Ron. Semenjak Hermione memarahi Ron, dan Ron yang membalasnya dengan ejek-ejekkan, mereka sama sekali tidak mau bicara lagi.

Hermione tidak menyukai ini. Hermione sudah melupakan perasaannya kepada Ron namun ia sungguh tidak mau kehilangan Ron sebagai sahabatnya. Bersahabat selama 5 tahun tidak layak dibuang untuk permasalahan cinta.

Hermione pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jam dinding _girls dormitory_ menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Hermione pun mengelap pipinya yang basah akan air matanya lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Ia memakai sweaternya lalu keluar dari gryffindor tower.

Pintu Timur terbuka, untungnya. Hermione merasakan dinginnya malam menusuk wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu kemana ia ingin pergi namun kakinya membawanya ke _Black Lake._

Udara semakin dingin ketika ia mendekati danau. Entah mengapa ia benar- benar tidak takut akan makhluk-makhluk yang siap menyerangnya di sini.

Danau itu terlihat indah dibawah langit gelap malam ini. Cahaya bulan memantul dari permukaan air. Hermione pun berjalan mendekati satu pohon rindang di tepi danau.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa lembut wajahnya. Dia kedinginan sekarang, namun apa daya hanya berbekal sweater ungunya.

Hermione duduk di bawah pohon itu melihati danau. Kedua kakinya menekuk, dan ditaruhnya dagunya di atas lututnya. Lalu ia mulai menangis.

Terlintas masalah-masalah yang ia alami tahun ini. Mulai dari Ron yang menghancurkan hatinya karena berpacaran dengan perempuan lain ditambah sekarang Ron mulai meledeki dirinya.

Lalu ia teringat kelas ramuan, Harry selalu menjadi juara kelas dalam ramuan tahun ini. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana Harry bisa begitu pintar sekali meramu padahal untuk 5 tahun terakhir, Harry selalu membenci kelas ramuan karena Snape.

Hermione tentu saja senang akan Harry, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia sedikit iri.

Ia lalu memikirkan bulan Desember nanti. Libur natal, orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di Hogwarts, jadi Hermione tidak pulang.

Hermione mendengus. Teman- temannya pasti merayakan natal dengan seru dan ramai bersama keluarganya.

Lalu ia teringat wajah Draco. Harry selalu mencurigai Malfoy tahun ini. Tentu saja Hermione menyadari perilaku pangeran Slytherin itu belakangan ini. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, pendiam, jarang masuk kelas, dan menjauhi kawanannya. Ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat Draco ditonjok Blaise.

Hermione langsung merasa khawatir bagaimana keadaan Draco sekarang. Ia jarang lagi melihat laki-laki itu di kelas, kecuali ramuan. Hermione juga memperhatikan setiap Draco selesai makan pagi, siang, atau malam di great hall, ia pasti langsung terburu-buru keluar, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Hermione yakin Draco begini karena ayahnya di azkaban. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia adalah death eater.

Hermione langsung merinding dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco tidak mungkin menjadi Death Eater. Hermione tahu persis bahwa anak itu tidak akan pernah siap untuk menyiksa apalagi membunuh orang.

Hermione tahu begitu karena ia memperhatikan Draco saat Alastor Moody mengajarkan 3 mantra terlarang di tahun keempatnya. Saat Moody membunuh serangga itu dengan membisikan _Avada Kedavra_ , Draco membuang muka, tidak mau melihat adegan itu.

Draco dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang salah mendidiknya dengan sikap _prejudice_ terhadap kelahiran muggle. Hermione tahu itulah alasan mengapa Draco membencinya. Harry juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Ia sempat mendengar Draco curhat bersama Moaning Myrtle di toilet perempuan yang tidak terpakai lagi.

Satu tetes lagi keluar dari mata Hermione. Andaikan Draco mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ada orang yang masih peduli denganny-

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Draco sedang berdiri dengan tongkat di tangannya.

 _Ia tidak memakai jaket_ , pikir Hermione.

"Uh... Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku butuh udara segar, kau tahu." Jawab Hermione sampil mengelap pipinya.

Draco hanya menatapnya lalu duduk bersilang di sebelah Hermione. Mata Hermione membulat akibat terkejut mengapa Malfoy mau duduk bersamanya.

"Kalau kau masih memikirkan Weaselbee itu kau akan dehidrasi kehabisan air karena terus menangis" kata Draco sambil menatap danau.

Hermione hanya tertawa hambar, "Anyway, kenapa kau di sini juga?"

"Entah bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini, Granger... Tapi di bawah pohon ini adalah spot favoritku."

Hermione meneliti wajah Draco. Seperti biasa pucatnya, namun kantong mata Draco membesar.

"Kau tidak tidur berapa hari, Draco?" Pertanyaannya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hermione.

Draco diam sebentar lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku banyak pikiran belakangan ini, jadi jarang tidur nyenyak."

Hermione mengangguk, tidak mau bertanya lebih dalam. "Kau sering ke sini?"

"Yeah, tempat ini nyaman untuk berpikir, kau tahu." Jawab Draco dengan matanya tidak beralih dari danau.

Hermione melirik tangan kiri Draco yang sedang memainkan rumput. Lalu mata Hermione menatap lurus tepat di lengannya yang tertutup lengan baju putih yang ia kenakan. _Apakah benar ada tanda kegelapan dibalik situ?_

Mata Hermione kembali menatap wajah Draco yang lesu.

"Hey, Granger." Ujar nya pelan.

"Yeah?"

"Kau tahu akan ada perang di depan kita, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau siap?" Sekarang mata abu-abu Draco yang indah akibat sinar bulan menatap mata cokelat Hermione.

Hermione sebenarnya juga ragu mau menjawab apa, namun ia akhirnya berkata, "Yeah, aku siap. Aku bahkan siap mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk berperang bersama teman- temanku, _keluargaku,_ sampai Voldemort dikalahkan. Aku akan berperang demi dunia sihir yang aman."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke danau. Hermione bertanya lagi "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ada di pihak mana?"

Draco menunduk diam dan menjawab pelan sekali, "Aku tidak tahu"

Hermione makin takut kalo dugaan Harry benar. Hermione menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju danau.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Draco

"Ayo sini! Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk bersedih."

Draco pun bangkit, berlari kecil lalu berdiri di sebelah Hermione.

Angin berhembus lagi, sekarang Hermione tidak bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya karena udara begitu dingin. Ia menengok Draco kebingungan,"Bagaimana kau tidak kedinginan sama sekali? Kau bahkan tidak memakai jaket!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak kedinginan?" Draco mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana lalu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke pipi Hermione.

Hermione langsung mundur selangkah ketika merasakan jari-jari dingin Draco menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Kau dingin sekali!"

Draco hanya menyeringai sambil memasukan tangannya kembali ke katong celananya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Hermione mengambil satu keping batu yang permukaannya rata seperti lempengan, "Kau pernah bermain ini?" Kata Hermione sambil melemparkan batu itu ke danau dengan tangannya yang menyamping. Batu itu memantul satu kali dan akhirnya tenggelam.

"Nope, belum pernah" Jawab Draco.

"Serius? Ayo ambil batumu." Kata Hermione.

Draco pun membungkuk untuk mengambil batu di bawahnya namun tangan Hermione mengambilnya duluan, "Hey, itu batuku!"

Hermione tertawa, "Siapa cepat ia dapat. Please, Draco... Masih banyak yang lain." Hermione pun melemparkan batu itu lalu memantul satu kali dan tenggelam.

Draco hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengambil batu yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Tanya nya pada Hermione sambil memperlihatkan batunya.

"Yeah cukup rata, ayo lempar."

Draco pun melemparnya dan memantul satu Kali lalu tenggelam. "Ha! Aku bisa."

"Ya ya, coba kita lihat siapa yang paling jauh. Ayo ambil batu mu lagi"

"Kau akan kalah, Granger" Draco menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti." kata Hermione sambil mengambil batu untuknya, begitu juga Draco.

"Siap, satu, dua... Tiga!"

Hermione dan Draco melempar batu bersamaan. Batu Hermione hanya memantul 2 kali dan batu Draco memantul 3 kali.

"YES! Aku menang! Ha!" Draco meledek Hermione.

"Itu hanya kebetula-"

Kalimat Hermione terpotong ketika melihat tentakel raksasa keluar dari tengah danau dan melemparkan batu-batu yang mereka lempar tadi ke arah mereka.

"Oh, shit!" Kata Draco sambil menarik lengan Hermione untuk berlindung di belakang pohon. Untung saja mereka tidak kena.

Draco pun tertawa lepas. Hermione tidak bisa bernapas melihat Draco. Pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat seorang Malfoy tertawa seperti ini, bukan tertawa mengejek atau menyeringai. Namun tertawa sungguhan.

"Ha!... Kita baru saja membangunkan gurita raksasa!" Ujar Draco yang masih tertawa. Hermione pun ikut tertawa.

Sekitar tengah malam, mereka baru kembali ke kastil, mengendap - endap dan akhirnya berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hermione karena kebingungan mengapa Draco tetap berjalan di sampingnya padahal asrama Slytherin ada di jalan yang berlawanan.

"Berjalan, jelas sekali"

"Bukan, maksudku asrama Slytherin ke sana, ini koridor menuju asrama gryffindor."

Draco berdecak lalu tersenyum, "Aku mengantarmu, Granger. Jangan terlalu polos"

Mata Hermione membulat tak percaya, "ap... Kau...aku.. Aku bisa sendiri, kau tahu.." Katanya gelagapan.

"Tutup mulutmu, aku laki-laki harus mengantar kau yang perempuan. Aku sedang bersikap _gentleman_ sekarang."

Wajah Hermione merah padam. Ia pun menunduk dan tidak berbicara selama perjalanan.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan lukisan wanita gemuk, Hermione pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Draco, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan pada akhirnya laki-laki itu pergi.

"Ah, pacar barumu, Hermione?" Tanya lukisan itu.

Pipi Hermione memanas, "Ap-bukan! Dia hanya mengantarku"

"Dia seorang Slytherin, kan? Kau yakin dia bukan pacarmu"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga. Anak itu naksir padamu"

Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Malfoy menyukai _muggle-born_ seperti diriku?"

"Ah, ya, seorang Malfoy. Entahlah, nak, apa yang terjadi dengan sikapnya yang merendahkan kelahiran muggle sepertimu, tapi aku bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau ia menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu begitu?"

Nyonya Gemuk itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah beratus-ratus tahun di sini, Hermione. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat murid-murid yang sedang merasakan cinta," ia menjeda dan melanjutkan, "Dari cara Mr. Malfoy menatapmu, ada sesuatu yang membara di matanya."

Hermione berhenti bernapas. Lalu wanita gemuk itu melanjutkan,

"Setahuku, itu adalah tatapan yang diberikan seseorang kepada cinta sejatinya."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Love,**

 **Liveow88**

 **xoxo**


End file.
